The use of input devices to control computer systems are well-known in the art. More particularly, a hand-movable input device that controls movement of a cursor or other mechanism and allows selection of functions on a computer system device is generally referred to as a “mouse”. As used herein, the term “mouse” can encompass a wide variety of input devices that provide an input to a computing device, including, but not limited to: “track pads”, “track balls”, “scrollers”, “joy sticks”, “soft buttons” “mouse-pens”, “light pens” and other positioning or pointing systems. Moreover, while numerous embodiments may comprise a rotatable ball to provide movement, the present invention is not limited thereto. It will be appreciated by those in the art that various mouse movement sensing system alternatives are well known and available, such as mice with optical sensors for sensing mouse movements. Moreover, as described in detail below, the present invention is not limited to a mouse-type input device, but rather is directed to a wide range of input devices for a computer system.
In recent years, computer systems have become increasingly mobile. A recent study indicated over 24% of U.S. households owned at least one laptop computer. Indeed, with this emerging market, users of these and other portable computer devices demand more mobile input devices. In an attempt to meet this demand, manufacturers have introduced “laptop class” mice that are generally more compact than their desktop counterparts. While these laptop class mice are more mobile and provide one alternative to standard mice, they also have numerous disadvantages. Like traditional mice, they must be disconnected and separately stored before transporting the mobile device. Not only is this inconvenient to the user, but generally, this increases the likelihood of losing or misplacing the input device. Moreover, laptop computers and portable computing devices generally have fewer number of interfaces and ports required for the operation of the input device; therefore the user may not have enough ports to use the input device or will have to expend additional resources to purchase a “hub” or other peripheral to use the device. In most cases, the needed hub, like the laptop class mice, will have to be disconnected and separately stored before transporting the mobile computer.